hybrids_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bella Mustang
"Oh, don't worry! I can kick their asses without much trouble!" -Bella Mustang Bella Mustang is a tribute who belongs to Hybrid Shadow. Please, refrain from using her without permission as she belongs to the person who made her. Her district partner is ???. Information Name: Bella Mustang District: 10 Gender: Female Age: 15 Height: 5'8 Personality: Bella is an adventurous, country sort of girl that would prefer venturing into some unknown area rather than keep herself occupied in the captivity of the indoors. She enjoys the fresh air and breeze that comes along with it, and has always adored the wilderness as well. Most of the time, when her family didn't have to go through labor, most people would see her ride her tawny stallion Cerelia along the meadows of her district. She has a passion for horse-riding, and treats her horses as if they were a part of her household. Along with her hobbies involving her steeds, she is also an active hunter. She loves hunting almost as much as she loves her equines, and goes out into the woodlands on a daily basis in order to provide for her other family members and any one else that she would be willing to share with. Which leads to another trait of hers. She is very loving and courteous, and hardly, if ever, is selfish. But she isn't naive enough to help everybody she meets. She doesn't support those who treat her or others badly, and is quick to lash out against anyone who would ever try to threaten her or a loved one. So she isn't quick to trust, and if she senses even the faintest feeling of wavering, she will be swift to ignore that person. In all honesty, it isn't that difficult to anger her really, so when she is, she will truly display to her offender what it's like in Hell. Appearance: Unlike some girls in her district, Bella doesn't mind getting down and dirty, as she was never ladylike. Yet, despite her ignorance to beauty, she still stands up to the title. She is beautiful, with lightly tanned skin due to being out in the sun during most of the day, with a few freckles that dot across her nose and face. People have tried making fun of her because of this before, but most of the time she ignores them. Or completely beats them on the spot if they press her even harder. She has deep auburn curls that travels down her back. She usually keeps a red flower pin in her hair to keep her bangs from covering her eyes, as her vision is already as bad as it is, and she doesn't want to jeopardize the fact to high extents. Her orbs are colored a delightful olive green that sparks with interest, yet radiates an aura of hostility when she is furious. She is actually near-sighted, and wears contacts in order to give her sight some clarity. She keeps this detail about her a secret to most people, so only a small group of people that is incorporated by her closet friends and family members know this about her. Nobody knows why, but she is actually ashamed of having bad eyesight, due to the fact that most of her family are excellent marksmen while she relies on contacts to correct her vision. She now typically wears a locket around her neck, although nothing is inscribed on it, and it is slightly dented in the middle. (See Token.) Weapons: What might surprise other people who aren't aware of her existence is her ability to use weaponry. She doesn't train harshly to become equipped to sharp steels like the Careers, but rather eventually gained this skill thanks to the constant torturing she receives from her sisters and brother, who all ended up to be powerful archers. Yes, Bella's prominent weapon is a bow and arrow. She likes the feeling of a recurve in her hands, as she would later take out a projectile from her quiver, before firing away with amazing accuracy, striking with excellence as the shaft enters the body of an animal, the foundation of a dummy, or the wooden frame of a target. Despite her flaw in sight, she is still confident in hitting the bull's-eye at a far distance, thanks to the training she experienced in order to become a sort of expert in the field. She can fire a bolt with wondrous power as well, with such ferocity that it perfectly pierces at whatever she is aiming to hit. Along with a bow and arrow, she is also able to use and utilize throwing knives as well. Even though she can't fling daggers as far as she can shoot an arrow, she is still quite capable of tossing the blades with precision and timing. She knows for what vital areas to hit as well, as she's been taught what to aim for as well. One should say she is like a deadly dancer of clashing metal when she has knives in hands, as she's almost as much of a genius with them as she is with a bow. Backstory: Young Bella was born and raised by her parents, Timo (56) and Indira Mustang (54). Already, when she was brought up, she had a large family awaiting her. She had four sisters (Reece (30), Alida (27), Leonie (25), and Tiegan (15)) and a single brother (Seb (28), who were all older than her, and were also wondrous when it came to the topic of archery. You see, the Mustang family had a highly renowned reputation for being one of the best archers in the district, and were greatly respected as well. Her family didn't live in poverty either, as they lived in the Victor's Village, thanks to Reece first achieving that status when she was only a 10 year old. Seb would also win another Hunger Games as well, so they prospered while the other people outside rotted from starvation and labor. Bella was only a simple year old when she saw her first man die. She and her older twin sister Tiegan, under the watchful eye of Reece, were just prancing around the district, playing around when an unknown middle-aged man in front of them suddenly collapsed. As it had turn out, he had a stomach bug due to eating spoiled food from the past, as it was sadly enough the only thing the man could afford. They watched as the man's pulse was checked, before he was slowly lifted up into the air, and carried into a nearby necropolis. Tiegan was rather traumatized by the scene, and wouldn't come out of her room after that for several days until Seb assured everything was all right. But Bella had a much different take on it. She wasn't frightened at all by the true revelation of death, as she knew of it's concept. Yet, when seeing that man die in front of her that day, something would change inside her. For the better, that is. She started learning of other relatives; the ones who refused the life of an aristocrat and continued their daily lives of regular laborers to the Capitol. They were scared of change after all, and what may come along with it. She managed to contact them all with the help of Alida, and learned of the frantic, urgent condition they were in. They were not faring well under the horrid conditions they were under, and faced much trial and sorrow with the losses they experienced. Bella pitied them, and was also furious that her parents were ignorant to give them aid. Timo tried to convince it was their fault they denied their assistance, but Bella was stubborn to listen. Knowing she couldn't steal supplies from her own household, she enlisted the help of her siblings to teach her how to fire a bow. They all looked at her with amusement, except for Tiegan, who couldn't shoot with a recurve if her life depended on it. Ultimately, however, they taught her all they know, starting from the basics as they worked their way up. It was also that year they learned Bella was near-sighted, much to their disbelief. Their family was known for their clear vision after all, and was quite shocked yet amused by the fact that Bella had such a flaw. She was blushing scarlet thanks to her embarrassment, and asked her parents for contacts, who agreed, as it wasn't that expensive. As 3 years came and passed by, Bella learned how to become one with a bow as if it were an extension of her arm, and her accuracy and exactitude became a near perfect. So when she was 13, Bella attempted hunting in the forest for the first time. It was hard at first, and she struggled, but soon she had managed to get the hang of it. She would also enter the library sometimes in order to gain knowledge about which animals and herbs were safe to devour, and which to leave alone. She would gather all kinds of beasts from the forest; birds, frogs, squirrels, and even a deer once when it had been apparently abandoned by it's parents. She never gave her prey to her parents back in the Victor's Village however, as they had enough nourishment to last them a lifetime. Instead, she donated her sporting she obtained to her other, poor relatives who desperately needed a meal in order to survive. They couldn't believe it the first time Bella had brought them that deer; they had dined finely thanks to her, and would later learn to look up to her for what she did for them. She didn't stop with just her poor kin, either. She gave away some meat and plants already prepared by her to the other lacking people from her district as well, thus making her well-liked. Other than her hunting, she also realized she had a passion for horse-riding, and owned a number of stallions back home. Her favorite was a tawny coat she had named Cerelia, but she had others as well (Adora, James, Templar, and Zev). But by the time she had reached the age of 15, her twin sister Tiegan was reaped as tribute. She fainted on the spot, and Bella knew she wouldn't be able to survive. So she volunteered, in order to take the place of her sibling. Strengths: Like mentioned various times already, Bella is a genius when it comes to using bow and arrows, as she can utilize her accuracy to a brilliant extent. Her precision rivals that of her sister Reece, who was one of District 10's most famously known tributes who were said to have gifted talents with said weapon. While her eyesight complicates her skill, she becomes as aware as her sister when she has her contacts on, and is always prepared to strike as well thanks to this. And even with her flawed eyes, she is still capable of using her full potential if she has her contacts or glasses (although she never wears them) on. She also has knowledge about various flora and fauna she may find in the arena, thanks to her journeys inside the woodlands. She can identify most of them on sight, although her ability would be even further utilized if she had an ally with similar intelligence. This makes her an excellent hunter as well, as she can distinguish the proper beasts to slay and the right herbs and plants to harvest. She's strong physically and mentally, and she won't go down without a fight. She's a reasonable foe, and is capable of even defeating larger females or male tributes. Weaknesses: The main issue about Bella isn't really her sight, but rather her lack of self-control. That is to say, the problems she has with her rage. Like mentioned before, Bella is completely unable to focus on a certain matter whenever she has angry, as it is quite easy to enrage her. She utterly despises being made fun of, and will stop at nothing until her offender is on the ground bleeding, begging for mercy. This might get her distracted of course, and distractions lead to vulnerability. Unless she has an ally around to calm her down, most likely Bella's rage will be rekindled again and again. She also may have knowledge about the correct herbs to gather, but in truth, she lacks any kind of medical knowledge. She relied on her siblings to create remedies with the plants and roots she brought them, as she never had the patience to learn about the topic, as she didn't believe she required it. She may make reckless decisions here and there as well, as she is highly independent and dislikes being told what to do unless it is by a person she respects with high esteem. She won't attempt to do anything that drastic, but her motives might differ from his allies at times. Fears: Ophidiophobia, Fear of Snakes; Bella was never particularly fond of slithery, scaly serpents. This wasn't because of the cliche that ophidians are really slimy, grotesque things but rather, because of an event that occurred in her childhood. Her older siblings, specifically Seb and Alida, thought it would be funny if they pulled a small prank on her when she was only 6 years of age. During her sleep, they had secretly gathered harmless garter snakes from their backyard, and decided they would put them near Bella as she slept. Their intentions, at first, seemed innocent enough. But the mind of an individual 6 year old girl is even more faultless. Bella had awoken with tears flowing from her eyes, her cheeks moist, and her face full of shock and fear from discovering the reptiles around her. She had screamed, which alarmed everyone else. After that event, Bella felt a bit of anger towards her older brother and sister, and had a certain disdain for serpents as well. If she sees one, she won't scream like she did before. Instead, Bella will say nothing, allowing her expression to personify her dread. Tears might possibly roll off her cheeks in a pattern, but she'll be completely paralyzed. Unless she has someone to lean on, she must pray there will be no snakes. Interview Angle: Bella will force herself to remain utterly calm during these sets of circumstances, as the interviews are the last step before the actual Hunger Games. She wants to appear as if she's not a weakling to be underestimated, yet not a complete rebel either as acting that way would be a sign of rebellion. Something the Gamemakers want to avoid. She'll settle for a good medium; saying that while she's had her share of fun at the Capitol, she's eager to live up to the legacy of her family and will return back alive no matter the conditions. She will be polite to the interviewer, and will radiate her daring personality yet with a somehow elegant way along with it. How she will manage this is what she must figure out. She'll also probably remark that while there may appear to be some hectic competition, she has her own set of talents that will hopefully allow her to prevail over those who stand among her. This way, she will appear confident of victory, yet not the arrogance a Career tribute would be displaying. Bloodbath Strategy: Bella will bolt from her pedestal like a wild beast hunting it's prey once the gong rings. She will be quick to avoid any onslaughts, as getting kills isn't her motive during the initial bloodbath. It's to get supplies. She will hover into the Cornucopia without a second thought, before scurrying inside in order to gather what she desires. A bow and arrow would also be good to have, considering how rare they actually are. If she cannot get one, however, she will settle with a pair of knives to slice her way out of the battle, and into the outskirts. But before she does escape, she will be on the lookout for her allies, who hopefully spot her as well. She won't leave them behind; that would be a mistake on her character. She is far too considerate to leave those she loves most, and if she did get attached to her allies, that law applies to them as well. She will defend them the best way she possibly can, but as mentioned before, fighting won't be primary motive at the time. She, along with her alliance, will manage to flee unscathed if all goes well, but Bella will be able to deal with a loss or two if she must. It would not be the first time she has seen someone die, after all. Game Strategy: After the bloodbath has long passed, Bella and her allies will have hopefully escaped and have found themselves distant from the other tributes, especially the Careers. What she will focus on most of the time is the maintaining of their health, instead of hunting for tributes like Careers and plotting out attacks like the anti-Careers. She will be thinking of strategies and tactics, that is for certain, but it will be part of the least of her worries. Her main problem at hand is what she pay attention to, and this is the securing of supplies, food, and water. As well as trust. She will be sure that her alliance will not betray or attempt to end her life, as she did ally with them so they could all take charge of each others' lives. Still, you can never be too careful. She will remain hesitant, but not in a way it will reveal herself as unsure with the condition of her allies. She will remain as innocent as ever, as she doesn't want to feel like she's the one who is suspicious. Who knows, maybe her feelings of uncertainty is just paranoia. Around the finale, if her allies are still with her, she will leave them behind as that would mean she trusted them, thus leaving herself with the inability to end them. Alliance: Anyone that comes off trustworthy; Bella will actually be quite picky with who she allies with as she wants to be partners with the most loyal of teammates, rather than the most traitorous and crossed. She will silently analyze recruits for an alliance with her as well, and will be hesitant before she agrees to any bond. She may be the courteous type, but that doesn't stop her from being cautious. The security of her own life matters just as much to her as well, and she will not jeopardize herself just for the sake of a petty alliance. Most likely, knowing her, she will probably request to ally with the most innocent looking tributes as well, along with another or some others to balance it out. So 12 year old tributes are more likely to approach her rather than a burly 18 year old. She will also avoid the Careers, who might even think of asking her to join their alliance if they witness her skills with a bow. She despises the Career alliance entirely really, as she claims them to be full of blood-lustful ruffians with the intention to kill in mind at all times. While it is a sore representation of how some might actually be, she's really basing her thoughts from the stereotypes she hears and sees during re-runs of previous Hunger Games. Token: Locket; Her token is actually the previous token Reece wore during her Hunger Games, that she later gave to Bella when she was about to be send off into the Capitol. While it may not appear to be nothing special, other than a slight dent in the exact center of it, it was actually this pendant that had saved Reece's life during her Games. The District 12 female, who was a Career, threw a knife at her during the final battle. This knife could've taken her life eternally, was it not for the fact that the golden locket had deflected the blow, thanks to Reece's own luck. Reece hopes that her old token will serve to protect Bella's life as well, and that she shares the same luck as she did. Bella was both amazed and grateful when her sister gave her it, and she made sure to hug her one last time before saying goodbye. Like mentioned before, it also lacks any kind of inscribing, which causes people to sometimes question the worth of her token. It's literally made of gold, and was given to Reece before she gave it to Bella by their mother, who secretly came from District 1 illegally. Family Gallery Games Information *EvilhariboMadness' 4th Annual Dreaded Games *LightStone123's 327th Hunger Games *Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Eternal Games Etymology Bella is an Italian name that literally means "beautiful." A mustang is a wild American horse that is quite small in size. This is a reference to Bella's obsession with stallions and fits in with her district. Trivia *